The Breach
by Roazhonad
Summary: "There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey, me and the baby." "You're not!" Lots of characters, only main cited.
1. 1: Heartbeat

Chapter 1 : Heartbeat

_Am I alone in you heart?_

Or is there another one?

_Have I hope with your heart?_

Or is it a useless fight?_  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star._

Took me 'round and 'round the universe and showed me love._  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance._

Please…_  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone?... _

Just tell me!_  
It tears me apart._

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.

Crossing parallel worlds, burning up a sun._  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

How many adventures did we have?_  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._


	2. 2: The Jacket

Chapter 2: The Jacket

"Pons, Ponds, Ponds! Always putting things in a mess! Not taking upon them Clara, alright?"

The Doctor and Clara had set for tidying the T.A.R.D.I.S before taking off again. Although the task was _a priori_ boring and fastidious, they were having some fun since they found a lot of weird gadgets.

"Don't worry, I don't live here anyway…"

The Doctor didn't answer. He was standing in the middle of a pile of gadgets, holding a blue jacket in his hands. His eyes were lost in the past, and beheld a great sadness and emotion.

"Doctor? Are you ok? Whose is that?"

He didn't answer. He put the jacket on the console and started the engines, making it clear this conversation was over.

"Where exactly are we going, Doctor?"

"Rapatajulir, year 100,500. Beautiful grass, bright blue sky, shiny stars, war water and air, music filling the _whole_…"

"Ok, ok! I understand!"

"Right… Hold on tight, the road is bumpy! Geronimo!"

For the next five minutes, they kept bumping around the central console room. To Clara it seemed the T.A.R.D.I.S always made it so they would all fall on the ground. Indeed, it kept on knocking them about as long as they could stand back again, and stopped the moment they couldn't anymore. She was always thankful when the transport part was off, and she could finally go on another adventure, discovering the beauties of all these worlds, all those bright suns, shiny stars and moons of all sizes. However, when she stepped out this time, an overwhelming feeling of oppression and… wrong took her. She carefullylooked around her and tried remembering the description of the Doctor from earlier.

"I think we're not on the right planet, Doctor." She said carefully.

"Oh, really? That seems hardly possible to me! This T.A.R.D.I.S has a precision that could make a Dalek sniper blush!" Animated, as always when he talked about his machine.

"Yeah, well, everything's burnt here, and I'm pretty sure this "WE WILL CONQUER" sign doesn't mean we're on a nice, cosy planet…"

At these words, the Doctor hurried outside and took a sceptical look at the sign, eventually activating his screwdriver and reading the results closely.

"My dear Clara, we're not on Rapatajulir."

Said Clara sighed, knowing any kind of argument was already lost.

"So, now that we know where we are _not_, let's find out where we _are_. Let's see… Rock ground, black sky…" He tasted the atmosphere and grimaced. "Iron, nitrogen, phosphorus, a tad of calcium… Artificial atmosphere. Whoever lives here has very special needs. Deep outer space, then. Let's go and explore."

"Aye, Boss!" She exclaimed.

"Don't call me that! I'm the Doctor." He replied with a hint of pride.

"Ok, Master Doctor!" She said cheekily. He turned towards her, annoyed.

"Are you doing this on purpose? The Master is a whole other individual, I have _nothing_ to do with him!"

"Hoouuu! Another Time Lord, how interesting!" Her eyes had lightened at the news.

"So much…" He rolled his eyes.

"So… what's the story? Hidden brother, former mate, BFF? Husband?" She teased, enjoying every second of it.

"What?! No, no, it's nothing like that! We were colleagues at the Academy, that's all."

"That's all? So there's no reason he kept on looking for you even after you blew off Gallifrey?" She was very sceptical of that last fact.

"I didn't have the choice… We sort of have a relationship, like arch nemesis, but not really… we were the last two Time Lords so…" He fumbled a little, apparently at lost for words that would properly explain the situation.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Slightly rebuffed by the exchange, the Doctor went ahead proudly, not stopping to address his companion:

"If the exploration of this forsaken planet is still above my biography on your priority list, you can take your stuff and follow me."

She smiled at that, but quickly followed as she didn't want to be left alone in this creepy place. They walked for a while in what seemed to be a deserted field, before arriving in front of a round metal building that made her think of a stadium.

"Hum… strange." He said with a concerned look. "That shouldn't be there. That really shouldn't be there…"

"What is it Doctor?"

But before she even realised it, he had run inside the building and she had no choice but to follow him.

"Mama mama mama mama mama mama MAAAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of the little child filled the home of Mr & Mrs Tyler on this sunny morning.

"8.00am-2013/05/09-London residential Suburb-Earth-Solar System-Milky Way". _His_ voice sounded in her head when Rose Tyler half woke up to the noise.

"Mum…! Galia woke me up again! Why does she makes that noise so early?!" Complained young Tony Tyler.

"Honey, she's just a baby! You were the same at 5 month-old!" Replied Jackie Tyler in a soothing voice. At that Tony pouted and crossed his arms tightly around his chest. "Come, I'll make you some cereals."

With that they went downstairs, and started a breakfast of cereals, bread, jam and milk, when the same powerful little sounds from earlier came to their ears.

"ROSE! Get up now, Galia's calling!"

From under her covers, Rose realised that she really wasn't dreaming anymore, she was wide awake and her daughter was calling her. So she got up, put on a dressing gown and her slippers, her every morning routine. She then crossed the corridor to her baby's room. The little figure in her cradle made her smile with pride and bliss.

"Hello you." She said as she took little Galia in her arms.

She looked carefully at her daughter. Blond, exactly like all the women in her family, the same round face as her and her mum, with bright green eyes like her grandfather. Nothing from her father. Which really didn't help at all… Every day people asked her about him, was she sure she didn't know who he was? Didn't she have some idea? At least _some_ information? She must have known!

But no, she had absolutely no idea who Galia's father could be, for the very good reason that she had absolutely no idea how she had gotten pregnant in the first place. All she knew was that one day she started having morning sickness, and the blood results said "positive" to pregnancy, but she had only really believed it when the echography had shown her material and undeniable proof she _was_ actually pregnant.

She had then started a recollection project, trying to determine any occasion she could have had some kind of blur or absence, but she hadn't found anything.

A soft moan of pain from the baby took her out of her reverie. Galia was pale, very pale… Suffocating…Choking…

"HELP! SHE'S CRASHING!"


	3. 3: Let's all travel

AN: I'm so happy! already 2 followers and over 150 views! That's amazing guys! To celebrate that, here is chapter 3.

.

.

Chapter 3: Let's all travel

_A soft moan of pain from the baby took her out of her reverie. Galia was pale, very pale… Suffocating…Choking…_

_"HELP! SHE'S CRASHING!"_

Next thing she knew, a paramedic was taking her baby from her arms and to an ambulance. She apparently followed because when she heard her name being called, she was in a driving ambulance, standing there.

"Rose? ROSE!"

Her brain started processing informations again and she look dizzily around her.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to find a bit of her voice.

"What happened? Can you tell us anything?" A nurse asked her gently.

"Hum… well…" She didn't know what to say, she really had no idea what had happened. Suddenly she started sobbing.

"I don't know, I don't understand, I was looking at her, she was fine, then I take my eyes off her not even a minute, but she was in my arms, I was holding her close, she was fine, I always take good care of her, there she was choking I didn't know what to do, I didn't want her to… she can't, she's too young…" She was crying now. Through her mess of words, the paramedic understood she had asked the wrong question, and this was going out of hand.

"Rose! Rose, calm down! It's alright, it's probably nothing! Here, take her hand and tell me _calmly_ what you remember."

The young mum took her child's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Everything was normal this morning. She woke up and started babbling, she was so calm it even took me a few minutes and my mum shouting through the house to realise it. So I went to her room, like every morning, took her in my arms to cuddle her, but then it all went wrong. She started choking and she became all pale and… well… not normal."

"How old is she?"

"5 month, she's from January 1st."

"Ok, anything new or unusual this past few days?"

"No, everything was perfectly normal."

"Ok, so… we're going to have to run a few more tests to know what she's got. We'll tell you as soon as we know more."

And with that they arrived at the hospital, and they took her baby away to the emergency rooms while she was taken to the waiting room.

She waited several hours before someone came again to her. It was a middle-age nurse, with a warm smile and attitude that yet seemed a bit superficial.

"Miss Tyler?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I am Nurse Jackie. Would you follow me please? Doctor Smith wants to talk to you."

_Doctor Smith_…ouch

"Sure."

Nurse Jackie led her through numerous corridors up to a small room in the intensive care wing. It was a very simple and standard hospital, but she didn't pay much attention to that. She immediately focused on the small bed in the middle of the room. A lot of tubes and cables issuing from pockets of liquid and screens displaying strange data all converge towards a small vulnerable and pale shape.

A small round bald male in a long white blouse approached her and extended his hand:

"Doctor John Smith", he said.

As she shook his hand she felt a pinching twinge at his name. So much like _His_.

"Rose Tyler." she said sternly trying very hard _not_ to think about that.

After that Dr Smith became very grave, as he started to explain:

"About your daughter, Mrs Tyler…"

"Miss."

"About your daughter, Miss Tyler, we have a slight problem."

Rose immediately became tense:

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that… your daughter is obviously not fine, we suppose nearly half her metabolism isn't functioning normally, but there's nothing. We've done a battery of tests, checked everything from the most obvious to the smallest details, and found nothing."

He seemed completely disconcerted, and so was Rose. How could her baby daughter be physically perfectly fine and yet be needing the most complete life support system to make it to the next second?

"What is this place Doctor?"

"I have no idea. Just know it's neither Earth nor Gallifrey."

"Very helpful…"

"Patience Clara, patience."

They were going through a maze of dark tunnels, walking blindly with no idea where they were going, where they should go or what they were looking for… or what they shouldn't do.

"AAAHH!"

They both shouted when they walked on a piece of ground that made a very loud unexpected noise.

"It's alright, it's alright. We're fine. It's just a little tile!"

"A tile?! How do you know that, it's pitch black!"

"Well… It's simply…"

_Off he goes_, thought Clara. She listened to his scientific ranting with a fond smile. Up until he started to jump with something between concentration and childish expectation.

"And what exactly are you doing now?"

"Finding our way out!"

"And how does jumping on a tile help?"

"Oh but it's not a simple tile my dear Clara! It's a broken tile. A broken tile can lead you everywhere, anywhere, it's incredible how far a broken tile can take you. I knew this… man once, well, not really a man, more a male, well, someone…"

"But are you sure whatever's underneath is safe?"

"Not at all." he said with a cheeky smile.

And with that the tile broke definitely, sending them down. Or so they thought…

.

.

AN: So? What did you think about it? Did it make you feel anything special? Do you want the next chapter soon? Well, we'll see. You'll get it when this story hits three reviews. So you know what to do! ;)


	4. 4: Case Presentation

AN: For you is now Chapter 4, it's a bit short but for compensation I'll post Chapter 5 by Monday. There will be a lot of references in this story, so tell me by review when you think you found one. Enjoy!

.

.

**Chapter 4: Case Presentation**

**.**

Rose, Dr Smith and Nurse Jackie were still talking in the little room. A routine had come into place between them. Nurse Jackie would take some scans or results sheets out, Dr Smith would analyse and explain it to her, and she would sink even more into worry and despair. They had tested so many things, and still hadn't found anything. Not even an actual symptom. All they knew was that as soon as they unplugged the machines or took out the tubes and needles, she started choking and being very pale, but all her vital functions were intact, which made it even more mysterious.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DOCTOR!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And then they crashed on a hard surface in a bright room. While they moaned in pain and tried to get their spinning-selves up on their feet, the people in the room looked properly astonished.

"Doctor where are we?"

"I think we went up Clara…"

"Up? How could we have been going upwards, we were falling?!"

"Actually, as there's no hole in the ground, no hole in the ceiling, I'd say we've changed place completely. This tile must have been a sort of teleport, a gate to another place in the universe. But that leaves one big important question."

At that he spun around and started talking to the people they had invaded.

"Hello, hello, you, nice people! My name's The Doctor, and this is Clara, my travelling companion. Tell me, where and when are we?"

The small man talked first, although he seemed a bit in a daze.

"We're the 9th May, 2013, in the mid-afternoon, and this is New Land Hospital, London."

"Mmmm, ok, I see. Clara, let's get going, we don't want to disturb these nice people any further. So," he hesitated before shaking the small man's hand, "you can now forget we've even been here, everything's normal, life is good, awesome, you're brilliant, an amazing… pair," he declared hesitantly after staring alternatively at the small man and the woman by his side and not knowing what kind of relationships they were in. "And we're going."

He quickly shook the woman's hand and dashed out of the room, clumsily coming back when he realised Clara wasn't following.

"Come on, hurry up! We got exploration and transport searching to do!"

Then he realised Clara looked… shocked? Disturbed?

"Clara? What's happening?"

"Look Doctor…"

He looked worriedly at her before following her gaze. She was looking intently at a small sort of hospital cradle. In it was a baby, not even 6 months old by the look of it. She was closely monitored but she seemed otherwise fine.

"Oh! Wonderful a little girl! Rosy cheeks, nice little hands, wonderful! Can we go now?"

"Doctor! Can't we do anything for her?"

"What?! No, no, no, we can't, that's out of question! We have to move on!"

"But look at her! We _have_ to help her!"

"But I will probably need technologies that won't be even fathomed before at least twelve centuries!"

"Oh, come on, these two don't look like they're going to mind!" She hissed while they both turned to look at their dizzy hosts, which seemed to take them out of their astonishment.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Who are you really? Who give you the right to come here and mess with our patients?!"

"Should I call security John… Dr Smith?" Nurse Jackie asked blushing slightly at her slip of tongue.

"Doctor John Smith! What a nice name!"

The Doctor was delighted by the fact someone else in the universe bore what he used as his codename. But he soon retracted as he saw the angry face of the man.

"Listen to me very well, "Doctor": although nobody would mind if you healed that little girl, and probably her mother first, two things: 1) you got nothing to do here, if she finds you here we'll be in a lot of trouble, and 2) how would you expect me to explain that I've healed her baby without knowing what's wrong with her and what predicament I used?! I agree with you, you should leave soon, _before_ her mum comes back.

"You don't know what's wrong with her?"

Behind him, Clara smiled. A challenge, that was exactly what he needed to stop for a second. He could never resist a challenge. He would help healing that little girl just for the sake of not leaving an apparently unsolvable mystery.

The healers' faces fell.

"No, we have absolutely no idea. The paramedics brought her here this morning at about 9.00, saying that according to her mum she suddenly started choking while in her arms, but nothing out of the ordinary happened at that time or in the days before. We've run all the possible tests but have come to nothing. We can only suppose that half her metabolism doesn't work, and she chokes every time we unplug the life support system.

Now they were all completely disconcerted, even the Doctor. However, he seemed suddenly snap out of his thoughts, and approached the little cradle.

He just had the time to get his sonic screwdriver out, before both he and Clara were unexpectedly teleported inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oh, really! Now?"

.

.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! CONSTRUCTIVE negative/positive criticism gladly accepted, reviews/favs/follows humbly asked for. I wish you all a fortunate reading and/or a prolific time writing. See you for Chapter 5!


	5. 5: Emotions

AN: Sheepish angelic smile. I'm so sorry for the late!

.

.

**Chapter 5: Emotions**

_Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, the coffee is good, mmm delicious coffee, I love coffee…_ Rose went on in her head. She had forbidden herself to think of anything else, because whatever the beginning of her thoughts were it invariably led her to her worries for her daughter, and she started imagining all the possible scenarios which, considering her mood, were most often very pessimistic. The fact that they didn't know _what_ was wrong also anguished her terribly. At that train of thoughts, like many times before that day, she started crying in the waiting room. The people around her had gotten used to it, although they kept shooting pitiful and compassionate looks at her whenever she started. Most of them were here waiting for a long-time programmed operations to end, or to proceed to their daily/weekly/monthly visit to a full-time hospitalised acquaintance. She was the only one waiting for someone taken in so young, so unexpectedly and so recently.

Once she managed to calm down, she decided to go to her baby's room, to hold her hand and talk to her, in fact anything that involved interactions with her. When she arrived she overheard the alarmed high-pitch voice of the nurse repeatedly asking "Where are they gone?! Where are they gone?!" and got a little surprised more than anything else. She stepped into the room as Doctor Smith was trying to sooth her.

"Where are what?" She couldn't refrain herself from this bit of distraction.

Realising she was there, they tilted in surprise and turned around with sheepish worried faces.

"Hum… well…"

"Nothing…"

"It's just…"

"Nothing important…"

They fumbled for a few seconds before stopping and looking at her hopefully. At so much incoherence and after all the stress of the last hours, she was taken in a fit of laughter. They both worriedly looked at her while she continued for a few minutes. When she finally managed to calm down, she looked at them with laughing eyes and a big smile:

"Hou! Thank you! That was wonderful! I haven't had a laugh like that in such a long time!"

None of them knew what to say, her behaviour was so strange at the moment that all they could do was staring at her with bewildered eyes. Considering their faces though, she made herself a bit more serious.

"So, what's with these "gone"… things?"

At this moment, it was obvious that although Dr Smith was very keen on eluding the subject and letting nothing out, Nurse Jackie had honesty issues despite the pointy look she received from her boss.

"Well, it's just that… just a few moment ago, two people… appeared in the room… and they were talking strange, asking about time, place, they seemed a bit, well, very, lost, and then they were just gone! Like that!"

That made Rose very curious. The situation was so unbelievable! It was relaxing.

"So, it's like they… teleported?"

"Yes exactly!"

Hearing her own words, Rose shifted into melancholy. Which she was taken out from by Dr Smith, who had become increasingly worried about the whole situation and her sudden changes of moods.

"So, back to you and your daughter, Miss Tyler." He said with all the obviousness of intention he could get into his voice. "What brought you here in the first place?"

Rose approached the cradle quietly, and taking her baby's hand in her own she simply said:

"I just wanted to see my daughter, be with her. You don't know what she got or how to heal her, so I suppose you don't know how long she's got before she can get out. I'm trying to be realistic, she won't come home before some time, so I'd better not get too far…"

"Miss Tyler, you know that…" Started the nurse in a low comforting voice.

"No, I refuse to believe my little baby daughter won't get out of this hospital safe and sound! I know it's a _possibility_, but I want to think that it's the less probable one, and most of all not the one that's going to happen. Now if you don't have any news to give me or tests to run, I'd like to be alone with Galia for moment please."

Both doctor and nurse slightly bowed their heads and exited the room as quickly and discretely as they could, leaving mother and child alone.

Back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, the Doctor was running over all the machines, remotes and screens of the ship trying to determine where they had been sent, why, and how they'd changed place three times without any command. All the while, Clara was sitting there, thinking about that poor little baby in the hospital. She also thought about her family, what they must have been enduring, and why the T.A.R.D.I.S wouldn't let them do.

_Why won't you work once in a while, you silly machine?! Just there when we really needed you… why won't you let us help this family?! She's just a baby, you can't ignore that! Even you must have a sense of what it is to see a baby in a hospital bed plugged to all these machines just to survive! Oh I wish you could let us back just the time we heal her…_". She then concentrated her attention back to the Doctor, waiting for anything that could look like a clue.

"So, my dear Clara," he said all the while not taking his eyes or concentration off the board, which surprised her, "I didn't know you had such a developed maternal instinct when it comes to babies." he teased.

"Oh, come on, that's got nothing to do with maternal instincts! Even you were troubled when you saw that poor little girl! Pity this stupid machine didn't leave us enough time to at least check the room number!"

"Hoy! Don't insult her! She must have had a very good reason for sending us back here at that precise moment! Besides, I know exactly how we're going to find the room!"

.

.

AN: Thank you very much for all your reviews, favs and follows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. 6: Of Dates and Crash

**Chapter 6: Of Dates and Crash**

"Hello, Dr Martha Jones speaking."

"Oh, hi, hello Martha, it's the Doctor speaking!"

"Doctor! Have you changed again? It's good to hear you though, it's been a long time!"

"Well, saving the universe is a very changing task, you know!"

"So, why are you calling? I guess it's not for a routine visit or the weather…"

"Obviously not Martha Jones, who do you take me for! I need a favour."

"I'm listening."

"Do you know a place called _New Land Hospital_ in London, by any chance?"

"I work there…"

"Brilliant, brilliant, I love when everything runs so fine, so smoothly…"

"And what exactly do you need from this hospital?"

"I need the room's number of the little baby girl admitted May 9th, 2013, with no syndromes, no reliable diagnoses but that can't live without a full life support system."

"9th May, 2013… Doctor that's not…"

"I know you can do it Martha Jones!"

And with that he hung up, leaving her completely worried about his mental state, before getting herself to work. She could still find that little girl, right? At least she would try.

_December 14__th__, 2013, New Land Hospital._

Dr Martha Jones was drinking a very nice coffee when a familiar hurling sound came to her ears. A moment later, the T.A.R.D.I.S landed inside her office, and she welcomed with a warm smile the Doctor and his new companion (well, at least to her).

"Oh it's so nice to see you Doctor, it's been such a long time!"

She hugged him and then went on to Clara:

"Clara Oswald, nice to meet you. The Doctor talks about you a lot, it's good to see you in real!"

"Same here."

All the while, the Doctor was fidgeting around, seemingly very impatient to go down to some more important business.

"Okay, okay, so. Next. Martha Jones, I'm sure you have a lot of very interesting things to tell us."

Said Martha Jones then looked very embarrassed.

"Hum… about that Doctor… there's a slight problem… the date you gave me was wrong…"

"The date was wrong?" Asked Clara with raised eyebrows.

"Dates are never wrong." Said the Doctor mystically after some time. "So why did you say it was wrong? What made you say that?"

"You said May 9th 2013…"

"Yes I did, is there something wrong with this date? Oh, no, don't tell me it's a Saturday!"

"No, not at all! I mean, I don't know, but, that's not the problem. The big thing is that today we're November 15th 2012…

"Really… now that's interesting… what a strange thing…"

He slipped into mumbled thoughts, while Clara looked with a shocked expression at Martha.

"Maybe you accidentally went to the future." She clumsily tried to reassure her pair.

"No, no, we only changed place from the moment we departed for Rapatajulir up to our arrival here. We didn't change from this _time zone_ even once." the Doctor put in.

"So how did we come from November 15th 2013 to May 9th 2013 and back to November 15th 2013?" Asked a confused Clara.

"I'm not sure…" He said while dashing off into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The two women followed him inside, but stayed back as they watched him running around the console, pushing buttons and hitting screens.

"But we can go back to see by ourselves!"

And with that he pulled a last lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. However used they were to these travels, it seemed to Martha and Clara that this one was particularly tricky.

"Doctor, why is it making that noise?" They both tried to shout over the console.

"It's not a natural travel, so she doesn't like it. Hold on tight!"

_She_ was bumping them around, so much that they had rolled under the trails and all ended up in a further room. Clara and Martha in the "living room" and the Doctor in the Library. When it finally stopped, over 30 minutes later, they had to take their time to get back to their feet, and joined the main console room. There, they stood, facing the door.

"I don't know where we are, she still doesn't want to tell me. I know we're back to where we were earlier on, but it's a faraway place, I don't know exactly what it is."

"That's reassuring…" They whispered.

And with that they pushed the door open and stepped into the semi-unknown.

"Oh great!"

"Amazing!"

"_A mysterious place!"_

"_It could be dangerous, deadly even!"_

They had ended up in a closet, a pitch-black closet, and so the two women were now complaining; while the Doctor tried to screwdriver unlock the door. However they stopped dead in their ranting when they saw the familiar glimmer in his eyes that announced one of his not-really-good-ideas.

"Doctor, what are you about to do?" Clara asked carefully.

"It's not one of your silly idea that is supposed to get us out but will just put us into more trouble?" Threatened Martha.

The Doctor didn't even answer. He stepped back, extending his arm holding his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the door, and then ran towards the door, slamming it open.

In the little hospital room, Rose had taken Galia in her arms for a while, because otherwise she felt powerless. After all, wasn't she supposed to protect her child, make sure she was kept away from harm? Plus she was really freaking out at the idea that she could… she dare not even utter the idea. After a few minutes, she put her back into her hospital cradle, but still took her little hands in hers.

Her daughter opened little and grave eyes. Rose smiled at her before a small but annoying sound caught her attention. She looked around and just when she found, a second later, the machine that emitted it, it suddenly intensified and became a nightmare. Her daughter started convulsing and the sound transformed into an alarm. Immediately, nurses and doctors rushed in, pushing her away. They started getting busy, using needles, masks and all sorts of little machines. Then a doctor arrived and ordered she was taken to the intensive care care ward. And with that they dashed out of the room and she was left there on her own.

.

.

AN: Surprise! To reward your patience (well, you didn't have a choice, but still...). Next chapter's title is a reference to His Last Vow (Sherlock's last episode), when John is drunk.


End file.
